Big Bad Officer
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Cruz has been stuck with Eve, Gido and Blade since the start... will that be one of the best or worse things for the now 16 year old teen? Blade/Cruz as I promised! Please RRA and enjoy!(English isnt my first language sorry bout the spelling mistakes!)
1. Chapter 1

"Yamada!" I groan as I hear Blades voice boom through the church. I groan again as I close my book and slide off my bed, dragging my feet to the front of the chruch. My eyes go wide as I see a pool...in the middle of our wasteland like yard. "Wha-! How'd we get a pool?!"

"Yamada~" Eve bounces out the pool with a tiny two peice on. You'd think a 16 year old like me would gawk and drool at her...I was drooling but at the shirtless, shorts wearing, sweaty, shades wearing Adam Blade aka Mr. Priest behind her. "Hey!" her green eyes narrow. "Pay attention!" she brings her heavy ass fist down on my head, making me fall to the ground. "OW!" I howl, holding my head on the floor. Blade barks out a laugh and I still cant help but watch his perfectly scupulted body shake with laughter. _'Somethings never change...'_

"Oops! Sometimes I forget how strong I am~" Eve skips around me as I get up, her hair flowing in the no wind air. "No you dont! You just like hitting me!" I snap, running my fingers through my green hair only to feel the familiar lump on my head. "So what?!" she grills and the DoraDora tank in her stomach glows. I back off and ignore Blade still laughing. "So whad you guys call me out here for?" I see Blade shrug. "I need smokes." I clench my hands at my side. "B-But Mr. Preist! I brought a whole box this morning!" (the nickname I used when I was younger is still suck with me but I call him Blade in my head)he pulls the box from thin air and turns it upside down. "I need more." My eye starts to twitch. _'He's the biggest bastard I've ever met...'_ Blade rasies an eyebrow at me, probably cuz I havent moved. "Whatd ya still standing there for?!" I scatter down to the town.

* * *

"How the hell did we get a pool there...? In the middle of the dessert!" I mumble, looking around for the big box pack of cigarettes. "And he's always either shirtless or... wearing a jacket with no shirt! Cant he just..." then I think if he actually did wear a shirt; his body shopped, muscley, drop dead sexy, abs would just stick out all 'here I am, look at me!'... God I must be a masocist cause I stick around...

_'Least I'm not a pedophile..'_ I laugh a little, remembering the first time he saw Disc and the others. Then something that always comes with the flashback smacks me in the head.

_**He isnt gay!**_

But if he was! and thats what keeps me from crying in my room all day; that small hope and my active imagination. I've thought of me and Blade in every possible situation. You name it; strangers at a bar, saving me from kidnappers, firefighter, teacher. My computer is filled with written porn!...I'm sad. I sigh and slouch a little as I keep walking down the broken street stores. I finally spot the box of cigarettes for Blade. "Hey Cruz!" I smile as I see Light, my bestest friend. "Hey Light." I wave to the tall, short cut purple haired girl behind the small shop counter. "Blade outta smokes?" I sigh again and nod. "Bet you jumped at the word huh?" she smiles, her hazel eyes sparkling. "ha ha ha... you know I did." she pulls out the box of cigarettes. "Man, when you gunna tell him?" I shrug. Light's been buggin me to tell Blade bout my crush(Though... I dunno 6 years is a pretty long time for a crush) since I met her a couple of days after Blade saved the world.

"Never. I've decied on never." she shakes her head, ringing up the box. "I dont think you'll be able to hold it, not after what I heard." I lean in and she does too. "I heard Blade is wanted to be a police officer for these parts, ya know with the re-growing and rain comin and him bein all hero-y." I gulp. "A-A police officer..?" Every other thought... never an officer. "Yep. Hope he comes home with the suit on one day." she laughs and I pull away. "I bet you do you big perv..." I mutter. "Hey! I aint the only one and neither are you! Men and women want to 'confess their sins' to Father Blade up there. Now, well we'll be commitin crimes to have his hot, sweaty-"

"Light!" I hisses, not needing to get... 'aroused' in public. "Oh hey, dont want you to get stiffy out here." she giggles and I grab the bagged box. "Whatever, here." I give her the money and start walkin back. "See ya Cruz!" I wave and continue on my way, leavin my brain to agrue with my heart.

_Oh man oh man! I'll steal somethin to get caught by Office Adam 'Drop Dead Sexy' Blade!_

_Nope! I'm not gunna do or say anything! Plus I dont even know if it's ture.._

"Yo Yamada! You got my smokes?!" I hear him as soon as I step around the pool and into the church. "I got it!" I walk into the kitchen to almost bust my ass. "M-Mr. Priest! Wh! What are you wearing?!" I gasp, watching the tight fitting black officer outfit, utility belt and all. _'Light jinx me again! Every goddamn time!'_

"Just tryin it out. Dunno, I beat the shit outta punks not small tiny punks." he shrugs, his gray eyes snapping to me. "What the hell are you starin at? Gimme my smokes!" I shakingly stand and hand him the bag, still clutched in my sweaty hand. He grabs them and with a victorious smile, lights one. The one lit cigarette completes the entire picture... Lemme see if I can paint this for you;

His abs contracting with each breath in the black tight uniform, his tan carmel-like colored arms crossed against his chest contrasting against the midnight black color, the pants the same black shade, slim and tight but not too tight but tight enough(their just tight), his naturally white spikey short hair, his mercury gray eyes popping out 'cause of his collar and the small lit cigarette hanging lazily in from his lips.

Its not perfect but hopfully you get the point; Which is I have a raging hard on. "What'd ya keep staring at me for kid? You dont like the suit or somethin...? Gido thinks it'd be good.." he scratches the back of his neck, leaning his head back. He opens one eye and looks at me. "Kid!" I snap out of my staring and try to stutter an answer. "Your...A-are you really goin to consider...?" I sit and place my hands on my lap, trying to hide the tent in my pants. "Eh, not really.." Eve hops in the kitchen and wolf whistles at Blade. "Least he changed outta that dusty-"

"You say one thing about my coat, I'll fling you somewhere." Blade growls, glaring at Eve. "Rawr!" she hops out of the kitchen. "I might just keep the outfit though. Dunno if some young girls may need some help at night." he grins like the perverted wolf he is and I stand to go back to my reading. "You have fun with that Mr. Priest.." I sigh, heading out the kitchen. "Kid!" i turn back and he throws the officer jacket at me. "Wash this!" I gap at him, his clingy white under shirt making me drool. "O...oh kay..." I whisper, holding off the urge to smell his jacket. I drag my feet to the basement. My heart is still racing and I cant help it, I sniff the jacket...

_'Ohhhhhhhhhh my god!'_ I moan at the sweet/spice musty smell. I feel myself get harder in my sweats. _'Gotta... get upstairs...'_ I shake my head. _'Cant make it...'_ I gulp quietly as I slide my hand down my sweats, still holding Blade's jacket. "Nh!" I quickly bite my lips, muffling myself as I slide down to the floor and lean against the washer machine. I grip the cloth in my hand tightly, the smell drifting off of it.

_"What'd we have here?" Blade stops me and gets out his cop car, his jacket flung over his shoulder. "Di...did I do somethin wrong?" barely any light except for the dim street light, I watch his silver hair shine. "Its way too dark out here for a kid like you to be wonderin out here dont you think?" I nod feverishly, trying not to stare at the sweaty clingy white under shirt he's wearing. "Im heading home now...officer." I whisper the title as a shiver runs through me. _

My mind races as I unzip my jeans and release my leaking cock from my boxers and I stroke myself slowly

_"Well, I cant just let you go that easily. Who knows what might happen or what your actually doin out here so late? Hands on your head, in front of the car." I nod and trail to the front of the car,ignoring the bright car lights and putting my hands on my head. "Spread em" he growls in my ear. I gasp but spread my legs, like he orders. I feel his eyes rake over me then his hands. He slides his hand down my hips, up and down my tighs then he grabs my ass, his jacket falling almost silently to the the floor. "Cavitity check." my legs become weak and buckle under my weight as his gruff laugh sounds. "B-Blade!" I moan, placing my hands flat on the car hood, trying to hold myself up as I shake uncontrolably against him. He leans in near my ear again, his scent turning my brain into mud. "That's officer Blade. No respect huh? Guess I have some extra time to teach ya." I moan as he grinds his rock hard cock against my ass and he roughly grabs my hips and pulls me against him with one hand and with the other, he shoves me foward on the car hood, making me bend over."Officer~" I meowl, loving the roughness. "Better." he purrs, running his fingers through my hair and pulling my head back as he leans over my arched back._

Love my imagination! "Fu-Fuck...Blade!" I let out a little pant as I pick up speed and bite the uniform jacket, trying not to let anymore sounds slips. '_With Eve hopping around the house and Blade and Gido god knows where, I just hope I dont get caught.'_ but even so, the thought of Blade catching me turns me on even more along with my little fantasy.

_Blade roughly pins my arms behind my back and grinds against me, growling in my ear. "Cruz Shield getting turned on by this? Shame shame!" I breathly moan against the car hood, the solid blue color hazing under my breath. "I'll just have to do something about this wont I?" with a quick and almost silent snap, my belt breaks and my pants loosen. I want so badly to beg, but the words are caught in my mouth and get tumbled around til random, incoherent groups of mashed words voice out... at least his name was still together as it escaped my mouth. "Mnnh... Blade... pl-ease!" his sharp canines pierce my neck as he bites down. Hard. I moan loudly as I feel the blood trickle, not really caring. I grip his shirt with my hands still behind my back, crushed between my back and his stomach. He stands straight and I feel his gray/silver eyes grill me and that damn smirk on his lips._

I try my damnest not to cum, I really want this fanatsy to last, but it's so vivid and I'm so close. I stroke faster, muffling my screams and moans in Blades jacket, his smell still lingering.

_"Whad I tell you? Show some respect!" he growls and rips my pants, shreds of what use to be my pants decorate the air. I hiss as my throbbing member comes into contact with the cold car hood. "Lemme hear it." I take in a sharp breath as I feel his finger circles my enterance. "...officer.." I mumble, trying to get my head straight. "I said let me hear it!" he hisses and pushes his dry finger in my ass. I moan loudly and grab ahold of the gap in between the window and the car hood. "Officer!" I pratcially yell, thrusting onto his finger. "Good eager boy." he coos, slightly lifting my shirt as he nips at the showing skin. I hum, biting my lip, refusing to let anymore sounds come out as screw my eyes shut. "What's the matter" I feel him lean against me, my back molding with his muscular chest. "Cat got your tongue Cruz?" he pushes another finger in, deep and at a painfully slow pace. I cant help the moan the sound of his voice. "F-Faster!" I open my eyes to lock with his gray mercury eyes, watching me. "Such a nasty kid..." he mummurs, leaning in close._

"Cruz! Where are you?!" I bite harder on the jacket as my mind blurrs as I experince one of my top 5 most mind shattering orgasams. I twitch and thrust into my hand as my vision goes white. I slouch, as my vision recovers and the gears in my head slowly start to turn again. "Go-Gotta... clean up..." i huff to myself as I shakely stand and take off my now cum covered shirt and throw it in the washer machine with Blades also cum covered jacket. I head upstairs, remembering I was called.

"Hey, who called?" I set foot in the kitchen where Eve, Disc and Gido are sitting. "Oh. Hey Disc. Wait... where's-" A click! sounds and the feeling of something light settling around my neck cuts me off. "Your mines now kid" Blades seductive voice growls in my ear. "W-What!?" I yelp, my hands automatically flying to the small metal collar around my neck.

"Stop messing with Cruz! This is serious Blade!" i blush as Blade leans away, barking a laugh. "I've made this collar for you as you obviously dont like being useless battle wise. This collar increases your strength, speed and pain immuintion. Of course, you still might feel pain, but not as bad as you regualarly would." Disc says, her little bow bouncing excitidly just like herself. I hear Blade sniff from behind me and I hope his freakin super scense's dont catch the lusty, sex smell off of me. "B-But why a collar?!" Truth is, I love collars and chokers. I find them so fucking hot. I love the feeling of being owned. But having this actually on me with Blade around 24/7... it's like begging for me to be noticed and beatin the shit out of!

"I figure the light metal would be suitable, plus you meationed you like collars." i blush a deeper red as Eve and Blade start watching me. "Ohhhh! Kinky kinky Yamada!"

"Like the thought of being a slave huh kid? No wonder you jump to peoples needs." I snap my head to Blade. "I dont!" _Just yours..._

We lock eyes for what seems like hours. "Regarudless!" My attention is called back to professer Gido. "This may be best. In case you are taken or something like before comes back, your able to help." I nod. _'The collar really _is_ nice and I barely feel it.'_

"Hey whats this little ring for?" I ask, looping my finger through the small hole attached to the collar. "Well...theres something else." Disc mumbles, looking at the kitchen table. "Huh?" everyone turns to her. "I dont think this should be told in front of everyone. Cruz will you-"

"Nuh uh! Nope! If theres anything up with this thing, I need to know." I smile at Blade's protectiveness. Disc sighs and caves in. "If you all insist. In order to have these unusual increases of physical attirbutes, something must be constantly drained and therefore given, emotionally." I nod, not really see where this was going. "Ooookay.."

"And this collar will constantly drain your" I stiffen. _'If she says life..'_

"What?!" Blade barks from behind me. "Your sexual events. Lust and sexual appetite will constantly need to be given to you while you wear this. If not, it will begin draining your life." I gap at her. "Nononononono! Get this the hell off now!" I pull at the collar as hard as I can. _'I dont get any as it is! And if I just keep masterbating... fuck, I'm afriad it'll fall off!'_ "Disc, that is something very touchy and something that cant happen so please take it off!" I begg, dropping to the floor and still trying to get it off. "I cant. Once on the assigned person, I cant get it off. No one can. Unless an intense sexual desire is filled, and we're speaking of something longer then 2 years, is succesed, then it cant be removed." I look at her, my jaw hitting the floor. "Y-you... mean..."

_'Oh my god! I have to get Blade to fuck the living shit outta me or I die!? Either way I'll be killed before I get what I want!'_

"How does that work?!" I yell. "Well, the small loop will raditate your satisfied sexual appetite and chemically twist it into you strength, speed and pain indurance. If a strong sexual desire is filled, then it will act as an overload of power and break." Disc says simply as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Obivously you have someone, because the chain is locked in place." I blush but I feel the heat quickly drain as I continue to think about the collar. "So if Yamada doesnt bang the person he likes, he'll die?!" Eve gasps. "Afraid so." Blade kneels down next to me. "Come on Yamada! Who is it?!" I can statisfiy this thing with jerk sessions until either my dick falls off or it becomes a weak source, or I can have Blade kill me and hate me forever...

"No...Getting the person I like-well love is a better word, is impossible." I spit out bitterly, dropping my head to the ground. "How long have you loved this person?"

"6 years. Maybe more." I shrug as everyone gasp. "Well I knew this day would come." Eve stands and we all watch. "You can have me Cruz." I laugh loudly at her now pouty face. "Wh-I dont want you! Your really not my type." Gido leans foward in his chair. "So who is it?" I can feel everyone watching, including the gray eyes that belong to the professor's answer. "I'm not tellin." everyone huffs and I cross my arms across my chest, still staring at the ground. "Is it that Light girl!? Her over me- you should be ashamed!"

"It's not Light!" I bark, glaring daggers at Eve. "Well, you must do it Cruz." Disc sighs, standing up. "That or bang half the town... well the whole town." I shakingly stand and walk with Disc to the front with our pool.

"I know whom it is Cruz." I stop, shocked at the statement. "Wha...what'd ya m-mean Disc..?" I stutter, taking a regular look at the door and windows behind to make no one nosey is spying. "When you were next to Blade, the small chain turned an array of colors; red, purple, blue, gray. You must find a way. I'll be at my lab, trying to find someother way." and with no farther explaintion, she walks away. "Great..." I sigh until-

"How can you open up to her but not us?!" Eve pushes me in the pool. "Wha!" I land with a splash and quicky swim to the top. "What is wrong with you?!" I hiss, the sudden breeze making my shirtless, and now wet body freeze. "I didnt open up to her, she just told me the loop thing changes colors by my mood!" I silently hope she didnt hear anything. Eve thinks, then shrugs and sticks her tongue out. "Well, whatever." I sigh thankfully as wrap my arms around myself, trying to create some kind of warmth and I climb out of the pool. "Why are you out here without a shirt dummy?" it was a soft concerned whisper and next thing I knew, Blades long tail coat is plopped over my head. I quickly look up, hoping my the heat I feel on my face isnt showing. "T-Thanks." I smile, wrapping my hands around the coat and taking a deep breath of his amazing smell. "Dont mention it." comes his passive reply, which only makes me smile bigger. "Hey kid, about when you walked in the kitchen" he leans his head towards the sky, the moon shinning off of his beautifully tanned skin. "what were you doin before you came upstairs?" I turn away from him as his steel gray eyes drift from the moon to me."Cl-cleaning" I wasnt _totally _lying... "Because-"

"Headin to bed! Night!" I quickly run inside and to my room, smiling at the fact I stole his coat.

_A/N-So? I figure one more chapter, please RRA and continue to enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mnnh!" I moan loudly, biting my fluffy pillow as I try to keep my sound down. Disc could've told me that my body was gunna be extra sensetive! I freakin sat down and I was hard!

I continue to smother my face with my pillow, covered over by Blades coat, as I stroke myself with one hand and with the other, I thrust my fingers in my ass. "Need...deeper!" i groan in weakness, my body's tired but it wont stop!  
"Need... something!" I whine as I take both of my hands from their jobs and search blindly for something. My hand hits something in one of the inside pockets as I look through Blades coat. I rummage through it and pull out

"Ohmygod!" I moan heatedly, holding Blades police nightstick in my hands. "Yes,yes,yes!" I huff as I position myself back the way I was; face down in Blade's jacket and ass in the air. I thrust the baton in my ass and practically yell, smothering my face deep into the coat. No pain, just all pleasure, I turn my head alittle, still keeping a hard and fast pace with the nightstick. "F...fuuuck!" I groan, forgetting about my erection as I grip the sheets under me.

"M-Mo...re...Blade!" I meowl and I can imagine how slutty I look;

My ass in the air with my legs slightly parted as I jam a nightstick up my ass with my sweats pooled around my knees.  
I moan again, thinking what if Blade saw me like this. I let out a horse scream claws it's way out of my throut as I cum, his predatory gray eyes flashing behind my eyelids as I shut my eyes and ride out my orgasam. I drop on the pool of my own cum and Blades cum filled coat, pulling the slick nightstick out of me. _'Man, if Blade finds out what I've been doing with and to his clothes... he'd probably make me buy him a new wardrobe! after he kills me of course.'_

I groan as I move to cover myself and my mess. "I'll clean... in the morning..." I yawn and fall fast asleep.

* * *

3POV

"Yamada! If that bum cat of yours pissed on my coat, I swear I'll make sure I kill your before that chain does!" Blade bustes into Cruz's room, only to stop half way in. "What the hell..." Blade quickly scans the bed before him.

Covered in a white stickyness is his coat and Cruz's stomach, his police nightstick slick and his coat...  
Blade sniffs the air and his eyes widen behind his shades. _'H-He couldnt have..!'_ Blade inches closer, removing his shades and slowly placing his diamond encrusted forehead against Cruz's.

_"Fuuuuuk!_

_M-Mo...re...Blade!_

_Officer~_

_Nhn please!"_

Blade pulls himself away, slightly stumbling back._ 'T...the kid wants me? He's been in love with me for 6 years?!'_ a soft smile breaks his confused face and he tip toes back over to place a soft kiss on Cruz's sleeping head. "Maybe I'm not a pedophile... Let's see how long you'll take." he takes a quick glance at Cruz's collar with the red/pink/white color loop. "Not too long I hope.."

"Mmmm... Blade..." gray eyes smirk then, as if he was never there, Blade walks out the room and closes the door, a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

Cruz POV

"Huh?" I sleeply groan as Eve hits me over the head again. "Said Blade wants you to go on this mission! He wants to check if that collar's worth it!" Now fully awake from that last hit(since it litrally knocked me outta bed) I look at Eve's pouty face from my spot on the floor. _'Thank god I got up earlier and cleaned up.'_

"Your mad cuz your not his sidekick anymore?" she smacks me. "I AM NOT A SIDEKICK!" she continues hitting me as I curl myself into a ball. "You little!" she keeps hitting me and I realize-

_'__It doesnt really hurt.'_ I stand and she keeps hitting my chest. I smirk and pick her up with no problem at all. "WHA! PUT ME DOWN YAMADA!" I nod and trail outside. "Okay." I haul her over my head and fling her into the pool. "Guess last night's effects are doing justice.." I mumble.

_"And just what did you do last night?"_

I jump in mid air at the hearty gruff(I'd go so far as to even say seductive) voice behind me. I land back on the ground and face Blade. "You scared the hell outta me!" he shrugs like the bastard he is. "That didnt answer my question." i blush and turn my face away from him. "Dont we got a job?" I try to change the subject but I can feel his eyes smirk from behind his shades, even without looking up at him. "Yep. Hope your late night activites are enough kiddo." he smirks and walks away. "I-...you-..." i give up tryin to get a good comeback and follow him.

* * *

"You again?! I thought we were done with you!" I yell, watching one of those Pretty Girl whatevers. It was the blue haired one. "Hmph. We may have had a moment of cooperatian but you have tried to hurt my Mistress and Lord Arklight." Blade rubs his neck and he reminds me off the guy outta the game I saw in a poster at the markest a couple of days ago...

_'Dante..? I think the games name war 'Devil May' something..'_ I realize that I was so zoned out and that I missed Blade's(Probably sarcastic, awesome) threat. "You disgusting git!" the girl rushes towards me... but not as fast as usual. "Uhhhmmm..what's wrong with her Mr. Preist?" I ask, simply stepping aside and letting the girl run past me. "Nothin kid." he tilts his head alittle then laughs. "Guess the chain does work." I smile as everything clicks. "So... the collar is kinda making her slow to me. The collar is really helping." I laugh alittle. "What?! But..but you arent a Needless!...Are you?" She looks pretty scared. "Nope." her eyes dart from me to Blade to my collar. "That is the source?" before I get a chance to say anything-

"Thats really none of your bussiness is it Blue bird?" Blade snaps. I smile and turn from him to her. "It really isnt. So" I crack my knuckles and smile the sweetest smile I can muster. "You gunna leave this" I look around. _'Why are we always in the middle of nowhere?'_

"You gunna stop harassing the town people down there" Blade takes up for me and jerks his thumb behind us. "or are we gunna have a little rumble?" that sly, animal smirk appears and it takes all my now super strength to keep myself from swooning. "Laughable!"

"Your not laughing." I point out, making her stomp her feet. "Shut up little one! This is between me and him." she hisses and points at Blade. "If he's involved, so am I." I growl at her, sparing a side glance at Blade. The corner of his lips twitch and he bend his head down, his bangs falling in his face. But even through his shiny white bangs, I can see the wide smile. It isnt a crazed smile, or a fighting smirk... its a real smile. I feel my face heat up before the blue girl yells. "Enough of this romantic on looking!" Me and Blade look at her. "R-romantic?!" I yelp, narrowing my eyes. "Listen girly! You gunnna yap or we gunna fight?" she doesnt say anything and charges at Blade. I swiftly trip her and roundhouse kick her back, with has much force as lifting Eve was this morning. "This is way too easy!" I laugh, looking at Blade. "yeah..." he mumbles, his forehead scrunching in thought. I shrug and continue fighting.

"Hey old man! If your staying back on this one, let me know!" Not paying attention, the girl catches me with her speedy million punch. I stumble back and cough up a little blood. _'I feel... tired...Oh no...the collar.'_ I stand straight and try my best to keep fighting. "Dont think so kid!" Blade stands in front of me and places his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from charging the blue haired girl. "W-What are we doing..?" I ask after a while of no movement. "Hey! Where's the rest of your team?!" he asks, totally ignoring me. She doesnt answer and continues to breath heavily. "Oh right!" I remember! There was a blond(Which Blade asked out more then once during a fight) the the super strong small pink haired one(which Blade was all big brother pervert for). Then that's when it hits me.

"Why would only you come here to fight us, well mainly Blade" he gives a wolfish grin and a thumbs up. "if you all were apart of the same team and seem equally pissed?"

_"Because we love traps!"_ the small tinker chiming voice sounds from somewhere. _'That voice!'_ Its the pink haired girl! but instead of showing herself, she continues talking from wherever she's at. But I cant really make out what she's saying... I cant make out the dried up space we were fighting in anymore really... I feel myself crumble to the ground as my head starts to pound and blurr. "Yamada!" Blade kneels down next to me but the smell of super strong vanilla makes me wanna throw up and makes his voice all disoriented. _"Night Night!"_ I hear the girls laugh as my vision and Blade fade.

_"Cruz!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey! Hey wake up!" _I groan at the squeaky sweet voice. "B..Blade?" i hear rustling but I cant see. My eyelashes brush against a blindfold of soft fabric and I try to move. _"Big brothers not here. We made sure to lose him on the way."_ I groan again and yelp as I get yanked back by something attached to my ringlet on my collar. I guess they turned it around because I get yank back and slam to the hard floor on my ass. "Where am I?" I demand as I try to yank my hands apart only to hear a soft 'clank' of the chain holding them together.

_"Somewhere. And you cant escape! Your bait!"_

My heart starts to race. "B-But my collar-"

_"We are well aware of your collar and how it works. Though we are unable to take it off, we have several girls at our disposal to make sure you stay alive."_ its the blue haired girl!

"Listen you psycho's! I dont like girls! Now if you dont let me outta here, I wont live long enough to 'bait' Blade here." I growl, bring my tied up hands to try and yank the super knotted blindfold on me. _"You dont like girls? What do you mean?"_ this voice is smaller then the other two. "I mean I dont like girls! I dont like vagina's, I like guys! I like cocks! Now let me go!" I try to stand again, only for the chain holding me to slam me back down. _"Looks like we'll need some other way to keep him alive..."_ the childish voice sighs disappointedly. Everything's quiet and for a mintue I think their gunna let me go.

_"Get me our box."_

ther blue girl say. I hear rapid footsteps disappear and reappear. _"Here! Are you sure this'll work?"_

_"As long as he is sexually satisfied."_

My body tenses up as I here a bottle cap pop open and some liquid being poured out. "T-The hell are you guys do-doin!?" I yelp as a small pair of hands push me on my back and work my pants button. "Leave me alone goddamitt!" I yell as I try to kick the girl away. _"Please stay still."_ the small mouse like voice says. "I cant when-" a light vibrating hum fills the room, making my voice die down. "What is tha-attah!" I whimper, the cold air rushing to my now naked neather regions. I feel my pants being pulled to pool around my ankles, which are also linked together by a chain. _"Please be still, hopefully it wont hurt."_ the mouse says again and before I get to question what the fuck she's talking about, I feel the slimy cold tip of something poke my ass.

"H-Hey! The fuck is that?!" I do my best to bottle in the moan thats clawing at my throut as the thing goes deeper in my ass.

It's a fuckin vibrating dildo! This is fucked up is sooooooooo many fucking ways! I'm practically being raped!

"Gahhh! Geht...geht it out..." I throw my head back on the floor and try to ignore the cold lube heating up inside me, making it hard not to moan. _"This seems the only way. Someone will be back in a couple of hours to see how your doing."_

"Co-Couple of hours!? You cant leave me like this!" I hisses, wiggling and only making the situation worse as I feel the dildo slide in more. _"Your right."_ I let out a shakey sigh of relief, until the speed is increase. "St-stop!" I yell as I start to feel the rigid-y dildo thrust against my inner walls violently. _"There. See you in a couple of hours."_ A door shuts and I'm left tied up, blindfolded, a raging hard on, a dildo stuck up my ass, and a collar ready to kill me if I dont cum.

"Al-Always when...I'm-nhha!- with Blade!"

* * *

BPOV

"Cant you track him?!" Blade growls at Disc, whose sitting at their kitchen table with Eve and Gido. "Of course. Though you do know they will have him highly protected and are probably using him as bait to trap you, right Blade?" he shakes his head. "I dont care! I was suppose to protect him, now I need to get him back! Tell me where he is!" Disc sighs and checks the tracker she built on Cruz's collar. "I found him and, as I had said, he is heavly gaurded." Eve stands up.

"I'm going." the solmon tone in her voice show how serious she is. "No your not. None of you are. Cruz is _my_ responsibility." Blade had yet to make a sarcastic or funny comment and has been calling Yamada by his name since he had gotten back. Everyone understood just how serious he was as well. "Like it or not, Yamada is..." Eve shrugs affectionitly. "He's my little brother. And since _we're_ all the family he's got left, _we're all_ going." Gido stands. "I will be going via video and will be keeping in touch by Disc." Disc nods. "I agree." Blade smirks. "Suit yourself. Lets go, Disc you lead the way."

_"Cruz seems to be in an old hospital and the far east end of Disc's lab." _Gido's voice sounds from the pop up screen on Disc's wrist as they stop. "Not too smart are they?" Blade snorts, hiding his dicomfort. "It doesnt seem like they'd be trying to hide. If anything, the closer to us they are, the better it is for them." Eve nods. "She's got a point. This _is_ a trap for you." Blade growls.

"Dont remind me"

_'that I'm the one who put Cruz in danger... again.' _the thought circled around Blade's head and stung like hell. "Is everyone ready for when we get there?" Eve's hand forms into a drill and hums energentically. "Ready." Blade cracks his knuckle. "Yep." Disc opens the small slots in her arm and checks her ammo for the gun in her arms. "Locked and loaded. Lets go."

* * *

CPOV

"p...pleaze..." I croak, my voice strained and horse from the screaming, yelling and moaning I've been doing. "You _must _live. There seems to be no other way." the blue haired girl says from between my legs[They figured they'd at least let me see the dim lit room they leave me in] as she jams an egg shaped vibrator in my super-sensetive, raw ass.

_'How many dildo's do they have?!'_

"N-No!" I yell, my voice giving out as the girls set the vibrator to the max. "AHHH!" I scream as the egg pushes against my prostate. "Sorry." the tallest girl, the blond, whispers, her mouse like voice barely reaching me.

"Cruz, doesnt it feel good though?" the small pink haired girl I remember as Miso I think, crouches down next to my head, which I let slam to the ground. "Yes... painfully, painfully good..." I hiss, trying to keep my voice steady. "I dont understand." She looks at the blue haired girl. "Remember that night when we spent all night, all three of us, and you were sore?" My mind buzzes. _'Knew they were bunch of lesbos.'_ I see Miso blush and nod. "Well that's how Cruz is feeling." a look of understanding passes her face, then a look of pity. "I feel really bad for him now."

"Dont. He's enjoying much, much more then that." My brain is hazzy and I dont even notice when they leave. The dull pain in the back of my head throbs from my repeative banging on the floor throbs with a more intense pain. _'I'm lying in a pool of my own saliva, cum and other internal fluids...'_ I must look like a slut, all naked and tied up...

"Bl..lade.." I feel the speed of the egg in my ass dim and I drift off into sleep. _'Where are you?'_

A/N-Sorry bout the shortness-ness! But a gals got no time no more! With the stalking and school and the secret murdering spree, ugh I'm packed. But even thou it's short, please RRA, thanks for reading and continue to enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Eve jumps around happily in the ruins of the Pretty Girl Squad's new trap. "I didnt even break a sweat." Blade smirks. "I didnt waste not one bullet." Disc muses, looking at the full unused ammo in her arms.

"Sooooooo much fun~!" Eve sings, still skipping around. "Sense anything old man?"

_''Seems like nothing is ahead."_

"But looks are very deceving." Disc hums. Blade just nods. "Lets go."

* * *

"Misses! They've gotten pass stage two!" a girl turns from her computer screen to three silhoutes. _"' They wont get much farther."'_ says the tallest. _"What will we do?"_ Asks a small voice. _"We must deprive him."_ the smallest cheery girl says.

_"Yes."_

* * *

_"It says Cruz is in here."_ Disc, Eve and Blade stand in the front of what looks like a master bedroom. "Why do they have him in here?"

_"Only one of you can enter!"_ two blurrs grab Eve and Disc and the third shove Blade into the dark room.

"What the fuck?!" Blade turns around and tries to break the door.

_"'M...Mister...priest?'"_

**~~~~CPOV~~~~~**

They finally decided to let me die... they chained me to a bed, took every vibrator from me and let me drain in peace in this dark room._ 'Least I'll die in comfort..'_ I think to myself. _"'What the fuck?!"'_

I try my best to open my eyes at that voice. "M...Mister... priest?" I croak. _"Kid?"_ I hear his step echo as they walk closer to me. "y-you...came... to save me..." if I had enough power to smile I would.

_"Of course I did kid..."_ the lights turn on and the brightness burns my dying eyes. _"Hello Blade. Here we have your fruity little sidekick Cruz Shield. Im sure you can see he's dying, very very slowly and it's extremely painful, isn't it Cruz?"_

I cough and keep my eyes closed. "F...fuck y-you..." I wheeze, my chest burning. _"Blade, there are two things that can be done; You can hand over yourself in exchange for Cruz and let him work himself out or put him out of his misery. Choose."_ the intercom goes blank and I finally will myself through my heavy throbbing eyelid pain to look at Blade. I look at myself in his shades and you can tell I'm dying; I'm milk pale, you can see my ribs and the slow bumping of my heart even, My face is sunken in and my eyes look as if they might roll out of my head. "Bl-" I start cough violently, my weak limbs jumping and jolting in their tight chains. "Blade...please..." I wheeze, looking up from the area on the floor I coughed almost the remaining amount of blood I have left. "Kill...me...I cant ta-take it..." my eyes start to water.

"No...no I'll get you out of here!" I see him try to do a Needless move but nothing happens. He growls and goes to try and break my chains but jumps back as I yell in pain, electricity running through me. _"Ah ah ah! No Needless bending in here and no chain touchy! You have only those choices! Don't make him beg anymore, kill him or hand yourself over."_

"Kill me dammit! Stop being difficult and selfless for 5 fucking minutes! They cant take you and I cant take this! The collar wont come off... Please... Adam please..." I scream and start to cry. Blade looks over me and I cant tell what he's thinking, what he feels. He doesn't say anything and raises his hand. I close my eyes and turn my head away, waiting for my final death blow by the man I love. It's actually not as nerve wrecking as I thought. I mean, I've always been scared of death but having the guy I love come here and try his best to save me and putting me out of this torture isn't scary at all. I don't think I could've been at peace anymore then this...

Here it comes...I can feel the wind rush at the speed and power of his hand coming down... Save me my angle of Death... My Blade...

A/N- Ah? Ahhh? Did I do good for keepin ya'll on hold for so long? Hope so cuz CLIFFHANGER! Mwhahahaha! Nah but I really wanna thank you guys for reading and I hope I inspire more of this couple and please RRA as always, continue to enjoy ^^


	5. Chapter 5

The wind stops and yet, I still hear my own weak breathing...

I open my eyes and spot Blade, his face only inches away from my own. "W...what are.. you... doing?" I wheeze, not understand why. "I cant kill you... after I did all this... I'm not gunna squash you like this. Plus" he adds, smirking. "where am I gunna find another errand boy?" I want to roll my eyes, but I'm getting weaker by the second. "So I'm gunna try and save you another way..." I shake my head as much as I can. "What the hell are you-!" I get cut off by my lips being covered by Blades.

I can hear my collar buzz, or maybe that's just my ears from the aftermath of my brain exploding. I close my eyes and kiss back with no hesitation. His lips...ohh god I can really die happy now! His lips are surprisingly soft and so juicy and have such a...whats the word? Mind blowing?Bittersweet? Intoxicating! That's the word! or some better word that can come close to the amazing thing that is Adam Blades lips. Blade pulls away and smirks. "Lookin better already kid, lets keep this goin!" I blink in shock at the kiss, the words 'keep goin' and that I can actually move without being in pain from only a kiss. I guess since he's the person this collar knows I love(And am very horny about), the kiss mustve been way more sexually satisfying then anybody elses. Which damn right it was!

"What are you doing?!" I yelp as he throws the blanket over my naked lower half of my body off. "I'm tryin to help! Now shut up!" I blush and struggle. "H-Hey stop!" I stutter. _'T-This is me being delusional! That's it! I've gone crazy before Blade could reach me! Oh god I hope I stay crazy for a little longer...'_ Blade's hand trace over my stomach and down my leg. "Do you really want me to stop?" he grins wolfishly and I know no matter what I say, he wont stop. "N-no..." I gulp, the heat in my face spreading to my ears. "I know... If I find out you spray your 'seed' or whatever on my coat again, I'll sell you to buy a new one." I gap at him with wide eyes.

"Y...you saw!?" I squeak. Blade leans down and licks my cheek, his silver eyes shinning as his shades inch down the bridge of his nose. "Damn right I did... your a dirty kid Yamata...should be ashamed of thinking about a priest like that..." his voice becomes low and rough as chuckles. "I also know because, you don't seem to be 'soft' on the idea." I bite my lip and throw my head back as Blade wraps his now ungloved hand around my very leaking and very hard cock.

"S-shut up! D-don't say th-nhhnhh!" I moan as he starts to stroke me slowly. "What? Don't say things like that? Though you like it ya slutty kid?" I cant help but thrust up in his hand. Oh god, he knows I love this... Ive never had such a vivid dream like this... its feels so good! His hands are rough and yet oddly soft wrapped around me... What if he really is here? Doing this? The thought just makes me whimper.

"You close already? Your just too easy to please kid!" everything he says just pushes me closer. I shiver and moan with lust, thusting into his hand as much as I could. "You even sound slutty... voice so sexy~" he purrs, watching me. I know whats going on now! I'm dying...I'm dying and its beautiful.

"I...I-i'm gunna- Ahhhhh! Blade!' I throw my head back and arch my back, cumming harder then I ever had. The explosions behind my eyes lids are bigger and firework like. This is top on my orgasm list... so...so garrenteed...

"Hey kid...You didn't faint did you?" I open my eyes. "Y..your here..." I pant, gulping. "Course I'm here." he smirks and I smile weakly. "Hey...I'm not in pain anymore! And I can breath!" I laugh, buuut then I remember Im naked. "Yep you should be strong enough now." Blade stands up and licks his hand clean. I blush and stare. "For wha?" I gulp.

"Well as much as I loved finish this here, I think you should break outta here." I blink and it takes awhile to understand. "Oh! Oh right." Im strong enough to break the chains and barely feel the jolts of electricity. I sit up and with ease, break the chains. I look at the cuff and short dangling chain on my wrists. "You gunna break those off kid?" I shake my head, watching them jingling as I move to break off my footcuffs. "Nah, I like em." I smile and stand. "Whoo! Im free!" I stretch and hug Blade.

"Thanks Blade! I knew youd come!" I remember once again that I'm naked and pull away, blushing and looking at the floor.

"Of course kid. Now come on." he drops his coat over me and grins. "We gotta go." I smile and nod.

_"Why you little cheaters! You know what they say; Cheater,cheater, pumpkin eater!"_

"Oh no.."

"shit!" three android pumpkins enter the room. The doors close as the pumpkins start to shoot.

"These aren't regular pumpkins!" I whine, dodging the shots. Blade glares at me as he punches through one. "I wouldn't use them in a pie! Ready kid?" I look at Blade and smile. "Damn right!"

The wind stops and yet, I still hear my own weak breathing...

I open my eyes and spot Blade, his face only inches away from my own. "W...what are.. you... doing?" I wheeze, not understand why. "I cant kill you... after I did all this... I'm not gunna squash you like this. Plus" he adds, smirking. "where am I gunna find another errand boy?" I want to roll my eyes, but I'm getting weaker by the second. "So I'm gunna try and save you another way..." I shake my head as much as I can. "What the hell are you-!" I get cut off by my lips being covered by Blades.

I can hear my collar buzz, or maybe that's just my ears from the aftermath of my brain exploding. I close my eyes and kiss back with no hesitation. His lips...ohh god I can really die happy now! His lips are surprisingly soft and so juicy and have such a...whats the word? Mind blowing?Bittersweet? Intoxicating! That's the word! or some better word that can come close to the amazing thing that is Adam Blades lips. Blade pulls away and smirks. "Lookin better already kid, lets keep this goin!" I blink in shock at the kiss, the words 'keep goin' and that I can actually move without being in pain from only a kiss. I guess since he's the person this collar knows I love(And am very horny about), the kiss mustve been way more sexually satisfying then anybody elses. Which damn right it was!

"What are you doing?!" I yelp as he throws the blanket over my naked lower half of my body off. "I'm tryin to help! Now shut up!" I blush and struggle. "H-Hey stop!" I stutter. _'T-This is me being delusional! That's it! I've gone crazy before Blade could reach me! Oh god I hope I stay crazy for a little longer...'_ Blade's hand trace over my stomach and down my leg. "Do you really want me to stop?" he grins wolfishly and I know no matter what I say, he wont stop. "N-no..." I gulp, the heat in my face spreading to my ears. "I know... If I find out you spray your 'seed' or whatever on my coat again, I'll sell you to buy a new one." I gap at him with wide eyes.

"Y...you saw!?" I squeak. Blade leans down and licks my cheek, his silver eyes shinning as his shades inch down the bridge of his nose. "Damn right I did... your a dirty kid Yamata...should be ashamed of thinking about a priest like that..." his voice becomes low and rough as chuckles. "I also know because, you don't seem to be 'soft' on the idea." I bite my lip and throw my head back as Blade wraps his now ungloved hand around my very leaking and very hard cock.

"S-shut up! D-don't say th-nhhnhh!" I moan as he starts to stroke me slowly. "What? Don't say things like that? Though you like it ya slutty kid?" I cant help but thrust up in his hand. Oh god, he knows I love this... Ive never had such a vivid dream like this... its feels so good! His hands are rough and yet oddly soft wrapped around me... What if he really is here? Doing this? The thought just makes me whimper.

"You close already? Your just too easy to please kid!" everything he says just pushes me closer. I shiver and moan with lust, thusting into his hand as much as I could. "You even sound slutty... voice so sexy~" he purrs, watching me. I know whats going on now! I'm dying...I'm dying and its beautiful.

"I...I-i'm gunna- Ahhhhh! Blade!' I throw my head back and arch my back, cumming harder then I ever had. The explosions behind my eyes lids are bigger and firework like. This is top on my orgasm list... so...so garrenteed...

"Hey kid...You didn't faint did you?" I open my eyes. "Y..your here..." I pant, gulping. "Course I'm here." he smirks and I smile weakly. "Hey...I'm not in pain anymore! And I can breath!" I laugh, buuut then I remember Im naked. "Yep you should be strong enough now." Blade stands up and licks his hand clean. I blush and stare. "For wha?" I gulp.

"Well as much as I loved finish this here, I think you should break outta here." I blink and it takes awhile to understand. "Oh! Oh right." Im strong enough to break the chains and barely feel the jolts of electricity. I sit up and with ease, break the chains. I look at the cuff and short dangling chain on my wrists. "You gunna break those off kid?" I shake my head, watching them jingling as I move to break off my footcuffs. "Nah, I like em." I smile and stand. "Whoo! Im free!" I stretch and hug Blade.

"Thanks Blade! I knew youd come!" I remember once again that I'm naked and pull away, blushing and looking at the floor.

"Of course kid. Now come on." he drops his coat over me and grins. "We gotta go." I smile and nod.

_"Why you little cheaters! You know what they say; Cheater,cheater, pumpkin eater!"_

"Oh no.."

"shit!" three android pumpkins enter the room. The doors close as the pumpkins start to shoot.

"These aren't regular pumpkins!" I whine, dodging the shots. Blade glares at me as he punches through one. "I wouldn't use them in a pie! Ready kid?" I look at Blade and smile. "Damn right!"

**A/N-** Really sorry if its shorta short n sucky, kinda all over the place really XP I hope my readers are still here as well as new readers and I hope y'all are enjoying the book as well as my many others. Pleas RRA and continue to enjoy~!


End file.
